The Twilight 25 Round 5
by simba517
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots inspired by prompts from round 5 of the Twilight 25.
1. Prompt 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt 1:

Pen Name: Simba

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photoprompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"Edward, you will never imagine the dream I had."

"Oh yeah? Can it top the one you had where we had to get the Russians involved?"

"Go on, make fun of me. But no, I can't. In this one, I waited for you at the top of a steep hill by the ocean. You drove Herbie, you know the..."

"I know who Herbie is," he said.

"You painted it white. You're a surfer."

"I hate the ocean."

"I know, but a surfboard was on top. Oh, and the pier became a row of trees leading out into the water."

"Weird."


	2. Prompt 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt 2:

Pen Name: Simba

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

.

.

I stand alone looking at the aftermath of our final fight. The marriage is over, he'll never come back. I won't allow him access to my heart ever again. Not that it matters.

Seems he found another woman, younger, more in her prime. I'm used up and worthless, according to him.

Unfortunately, he will never spend another living moment with his mistress. Now I just need to hide the evidence and clean up the glass.

Fortunately for me, Edward knew my plan to dispose of Jacob. He will become my accomplice. Happily, we can now go public with our relationship.


	3. Prompt 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight[dot]com

Prompt: 3

Pen Name: Simba

Pairing/Main Character: Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

.

.

I wait impatiently for the machine to stop.

The room is empty except for an older lady transferring clothes from the washer to the dryer. Older, as in too old for my taste.

The familiar ring of the bell followed by laughter alerts me to the arrival of others. They're much younger, more to my liking.

My dryer stops. I can't leave yet. I add more quarters and restart the empty machine to waste more time.

The girls finally leave. I proceed to follow behind my next victim. I just need to decide which one will taste better going down.


	4. Prompt 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 4  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

"Sex sells."

"It sure does, Edward. But, I don't think showcasing a used and destroyed bedroom scene is the way to go."

"I disagree. Add a beautiful lady, perhaps yourself, wearing enticing lingerie. Women will be envious of her. Men will want to do her."

"And, when will they think about their desire for the sheets?"

"Why sheets? They could be thinking about condoms?"

"My job is to promote and sell bedroom sheets. Not sex. Not condoms. And, certainly not sexy models."

"I know... you work for the biggest sheet manufacturing company. I was just hoping for some sex tonight."


	5. Prompt 5

.  
>.<p>

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

I give her anything she requests.

"The scene is perfect...," she said this morning.

The last colorful leaf fell last week. The cold winter is upon us. She wanted to wait until the first snow fall.

"...Perfect because the weather will be cold, and I will become the same."

I wanted to laugh at our inside joke.

She finally chose to be my mate forever.

In our place of serenity, my teeth sink into her delicate skin.

I wait and wonder: Will she come back to me as a vampire? Or, did I just kill my one and only love?


	6. Prompt 6

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 6  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Alice  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

"Alice, how do you know if a boy likes you?"

"Well, does he talk to you?"

"Yes."

"Does he stay behind with you while his friends all run to the playground at recess?"

"Yes."

"Then I would say he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you could do the flower test."

"What is that?"

"You pick up a flower and say... wait, take this flower. Pull a petal off and say 'He loves me.' Pull another and say 'He loves me not.' The last petal is your answer."

"You think it works?"

"There's only one way to find out."


	7. Prompt 7

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 7  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward/Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Movies with Alice," I lie to Edward.

"Oh," he's disappointed. "I was hoping..."

"Hoping for...?"

"Well, I know you can't read my mind, but today's my birthday. I would prefer you spend it with me than my sister."

"I can cancel."

"No, don't do that." He's defeated.

Hours later, Alice and I finalize the decorations and greet the guests as they arrive. We are so thrilled we could pull this off.

We hear the familiar sound of a car arriving, doors opening and closing. Once Edward enters the dark room, he flips the switch.

"Surprise!"


	8. Prompt 8

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 8

Pen Name: Simba  
>PairingMain Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

She arrives on time and approaches the counter ordering her usual. She pays the same way every time. As I hand over the change, I tell her to enjoy the Mocha. I see a forced smile in my direction, but her eyes tell me she's miles away.

What is she thinking about? Why does she look so lost and sad?

Her usual corner chair is taken, so she chooses one in my peripheral. In between taking orders, I glance her way. Her back to me, I can tell she stares outside at nothing in particular.

I'm worried about my wife.


	9. Prompt 9

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 9  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

The thundering beat ripples through my body as I scan the room for her. Standing in the middle of the crowd with her friends, she sees me staring at her. A slight nod and a smirk in my direction invites me to join them.

She dances with no one in particular but once I join, her attention turns to me.

Beat. Beat. Beat.

The music is loud. The crowd intoxicated. And, I'm enjoying the feel of my beautiful girl grinding her hips against me.

Her head turns to me and she winks.

"Want to get out of here?"

She nods.


	10. Prompt 10

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 10  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

I'm amazed the path your life has taken. You have grown in many ways... emotionally, physically, spiritually.

Looking at a picture of you from ten years ago shows a shy girl with no confidence, arms across your waist. You're barely looking into the camera.

What changed? What happened to you?

I'll tell you... life happened.

People lived. People died. People changed.

In the end, you learned from all that you have experienced.

The picture is nice... and old, but I know you has grown older and much wiser. You now have strength and character.

I know because I am you.


	11. Prompt 11

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 11  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

My love moved away. He didn't want to, but had no choice in the matter.

I sat alone at the bar missing him as I shared my sob story with the bartender. He understood my decision not to follow him - work, family, friends.

Tears threatened to appear. It was time to head home. I requested the bill.

After he dropped it off, I picked up my tab but saw a napkin beneath with a note to me.

He meant it as a thought-provoking message, but it helped me see.

My love had moved away, but I certainly could follow.


	12. Prompt 12

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 12  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

I try to look cute... like them. I try to act as they do. In the end, I'm no match.

I leave the sanctuary of my backyard preparing for my day of sitting next to him in class.

Once there, I hope he'll finally forget popularity and talk to me.

My wish is granted.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"You've changed."

"I have?"

"Yes. Why?"

I sigh, saying, "Because a guy I like seems to have eyes for only girls looking like this."

"Well, if he is anything like me, he'd prefer the way you looked last week."

"Really?"

He nods. I smile.


	13. Prompt 13

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 13  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Alice/Rosalie  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

It's our final trip before we part ways to differing areas of the country for college. A week by the shore creates wonderful memories for each of us. Underage drinking, meeting cute boys, and just being plain lazy passes the time away.

It's the last day of our trip and we are relaxing on our towels trying to get a little more sun.

"Do you think we can do this every year?" Rosalie asks.

"I sure hope so," Alice responds.

"And when we are older, we can bring our families and kids along too," I say.

"Yes," they happily agree.


	14. Prompt 14

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 14  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

Pictures litter my walls. All taken by me of the same subject, always from a distance. I look for a clue.

Glancing at my watch, her shift ends soon. I grab my keys, and camera.

Arriving at the store, I wait. The lens aimed at the door.

It opens. She steps out.

Click. Zoom. Click.

I follow her.

She arrives at another man's house. The door opens. I see their loving embrace.

Click. Click.

Finally, I capture what I've been waiting for.

The pictures will be sent to my client.

He finally has confirmation his wife is cheating on him.


	15. Prompt 15

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 15  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella/Alice  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

**A/N: I have been wanting to write about this topic for quite some time as it is very important to me. See longer A/N at the end. Thanks for reading this!**

_Holding her hand, I led my wife to our car. I didn't know what to say or do. Neither one of us had ever dealt with this type of situation. Part of me felt like we should have recognized the signs. But then, it had been months since we'd seen Alice. And if you don't see someone regularly, I'd come to realize it's hard to notice this type of drastic change._

Why didn't her close friends recognize the symptoms?

_I wanted to blame someone. I wanted someone to fix her. I wanted her to be OK. But how can I expect Alice to be OK, if she herself is the very person that got herself into this mess? And on top of that, how do I console my wife?_

~~ August ~~

Our wedding was beautiful. I stood at the altar waiting for Bella to be escorted by her father. She wore a simple white dress, and her radiant smile made me happy. I don't even remember all the guests that attended because the day was simply about Bella and the fact she became my wife as we said our 'I do's.'

We spent our perfect honeymoon in the Bahama's for a week. It was there, we finally had an opportunity to reflect on the changes in our lives.

"It was so great to see your grandmother. I'm glad her health improved slightly and allowed her to travel from Chicago to Washington," Bella said as we lounged by the pool.

"Yeah, she wouldn't have made it without my Uncle Alec, though." We mentioned various other members of our family and friends who were there... my cousin, Jane and her husband Felix were able to make it. Aro - we believe he is part of the mafia - brought his mistress. And then there was Tanya who came. I preferred her not to be there because she had crushed on me all through high school. But I couldn't tell my mom that. And since she was best friends with Tanya's mother, their family landed on the list.

Bella talked about her family. "You know, things are about to change for my family."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm married now." She smiled and kissed me briefly. "So the way I see it, my parents no longer have to care for me. And then Alice is moving to Seattle soon for college. Once she leaves, there won't be anyone left at the house for my mom to care for."

"Bella, she will still care for you both."

"I know, but we just won't be physically living in the house with her."

"Are you worried?"

"No, not really. I am sure mom will go through an adjustment period, as we all go in different directions."

~~ November ~~

Since both of our parents lived in Forks, we planned to split Thanksgiving day in half. This year, we decided on having an early afternoon lunch with my family, followed by a late dinner and dessert with Bella's family.

During lunch, Bella's phone chirped, but she ignored it. As we cleared the dishes, I asked her about it.

"My mom called, but I'm not sure why. She didn't leave a message. I'm assuming she's stressing over her homemade pumpkin pie or chocolate pecan pie or something. I'm sure she's fine."

Bella waved it off as if there were no problems. But her mom wasn't fine. We learned why the moment we arrived at their house.

"She called this morning and she just... she just...," I heard Renee say as we entered the kitchen. She seemed rattled, unsure of what to think.

"What mom?"

"I just don't understand. It's like college has changed her or something."

"Who, Alice?"

"Of course it's Alice. She's not here, is she?" Her mother stated the obvious, but then continued. "We expected her last night, but it was getting late so we called to check on her. She said she decided to leave in the morning. But she called just a little bit ago and said that she isn't coming home at all, that she decided to stay at school."

"Well that doesn't make any sense."

"I know. Apparently she thought it would be better to serve a meal at the homeless shelter. Don't get me wrong, that is very noble of her, but it's Thanksgiving. Is it too much to want my family all here to celebrate?"

Bella's been through college and understands the new found freedom it brings. I saw her hesitancy as she spoke, "Mom, at least you have us here. And besides, you remember my first year away at school. You were OK with me not coming home."

"Yes, but that's because you were all the way in Arizona."

~~ December ~~

We survived Thanksgiving and the holiday craziness. Bella and I enjoyed shopping as newlyweds for our family and friends. In our eyes, rather than each of us buying presents separately, we could now by one as a couple. It was great, financially.

Unlike Thanksgiving, Bella's sister actually came home for Christmas. It was the first time we'd seen her since she left for college. I noticed her appearance, but wasn't sure if my mind played tricks on me, or if I was truly an unobservant guy. Perhaps it was just my eyes. I decided to keep my mouth shut assuming if Bella noticed it too, she would tell me.

Christmas Day exhausted us, but we enjoyed it nonetheless. I surprised Bella with a cute puppy. She surprised me with RayBans. After our Christmas sexapades, we snuggled up together - her back against my stomach. We laid like this silently for several minutes. I thought she was asleep. Out of nowhere, she said, "I'm worried about Alice." I kept silent, wondering if she really saw what I did. "She's just lost so much weight. I mean, she looked beautiful at the wedding. But today, she just looked like skin and bones."

I didn't know what to say. It concerned me knowing we agreed, but what could we do?

"I think I'm going to say something to her," Bella stated.

"I'm sure she would appreciate it."

~~ January ~~

After a long day at work, I walked into our house to hear Bella on the phone. It reminded me of a scene just after Christmas. Bella had called Alice to share our concerns regarding her weight. Alice didn't seem too worried, but said she would see a doctor to make sure everything was OK.

I could tell Bella was talking to Alice so I lingered nearby hearing her side of the conversation.

"A pound? That's great... Do you have any idea why you lost all that weight in the fall? …. Seriously? I always thought freshman gained 15 not the other way around... As your older sister, you know I have to say this. Please take care of yourself... Yeah, I love you too."

After ending the call, I noticed Bella staring at her phone. She seemed distant, in another place. A moment later she stood up and flinched not realizing I was in the room with her.

"Everything OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Alice said she is putting on weight."

~~ March ~~

We visited Alice during her Spring break. This semester, she and her best friend, Rosalie, lived together in off campus apartments. Bella and I camped out in their living room floor. We didn't mind since it reminded us of our college days. After a night of playing spades, Alice said she was going to bed. She kept lingering in the doorway as if she waited for something. Eventually she asked Rosalie if she was also going to bed, and was pretty persistent about it. It seemed odd to me, but I shrugged it off. After Rosalie retreated to her room, and Alice to hers, Bella and I climbed into our makeshift air mattress bed.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, someone whispered, "Bella, are you awake?"

"Yeah?"

Rosalie approached and sat on the couch near her. "I'm not sure if I will get this opportunity again, but I wanted to tell someone. I just wasn't sure what to do. I'm worried about Alice."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's skinny. Just too skinny. I've been around her enough to know something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I try to get her to go out to eat, but she usually doesn't. And on the off chance that she does, she orders a side salad. I try to hide it, but I've observed her. She doesn't eat. When the salad arrives, she doesn't put any dressing on it, and she usually just plays with her food."

"Plays with her food?" Bella questioned as if she was processing the new found information.

"Yes. She takes a bite, pushes the food around for a while, and eventually takes another bite. And there are certain places she won't go, places that typically serve fried and greasy food. I don't know what to do."

"Thank you for telling me. She's told me her adjustment to college was hard, but the doctors told her it's normal," Bella informed Rosalie.

Rosalie responded as she walked towards her bedroom, "Oh, well, at least she has seen someone about it."

~~ June ~~

Bella's parents decided to take a family vacation. On a 90 degree day, my beautiful bride wore her favorite midnight blue two piece. Alice on the other hand, wore long sleep pants and a long sleeved shirt with sunglasses. Something didn't seem right. It was as if she was being all emo or sporting a vampire image avoiding the sun, but the way her clothes just hung on her I wondered about her weight loss from earlier in the year.

Bella and I stood from our lounge chairs and started walking towards the ocean. My wife paused and turned towards Alice saying, "You coming?"

"Uh. No. I think I will just sit here." Here, as in a beach chair situated on a towel, under an umbrella, out of the sun.

"You used to like the ocean," Bella pleaded.

"Yeah, that was when I was little and didn't understand sharks could attack you."

_What?_

Such an odd excuse for not going into the water.

Later that night, the whole family traveled to one of those all-you-can-eat seafood restaurants. It must have been the tourist favorite because the wait was over an hour. We passed the time chit-chatting out on the front porch. I noticed Bella and Alice laughing off in the distance, but the scene wasn't right. Like earlier today, Alice wore a fancy long sleeved top with her jeweled back pocket jeans. It looked cute for someone dining in December, but it was June... at the beach. As we left the hotel room, we heard the weatherman state the current temperatures reading a breezy 85 degrees.

_And she's wearing winter clothes?_

Dinner didn't get any better. I know it's rude to stare but her behavior just didn't add up. We all agreed to enjoy the all-you-can-eat buffet. That's why we originally chose this place. Most people tend to pile their plate high with shrimp, fish, vegetables and more at this type of establishment. Bella avoided scallops, but for the most part, I wondered where all the food on her plate might go in her tiny figure. Alice on the other hand, had one cocktail shrimp, a sliver of what looked like broiled salmon, and from the salad bar a slice each of a cucumber and tomato.

Their mother commented on the lack of food on Alice's plate, "Please tell me that's just your appetizer sweetie."

"Of course, I just wanted to see what they had, then I'll decide what I really want." True to her word, she left to get more food. She returned with the plate having less food on it than her first plate - a scallop and cooked broccoli. She cut the scallop into several tiny pieces. Each bite was exaggerated as she chewed.

_What's wrong with her?_

~~ August ~~

After the beach trip, everyone returned to their normal lives. Alice went to her home in Seattle. Their parents went back to work and tried to find things to do to occupy their time due to the empty nest syndrome.

Bella and I, well, we continued to enjoy practicing making babies. Of course it was fun, newlywed sex certainly had its perks.

Since the beach trip, Bella had several conversations with Alice regarding her weight. It was always the same conversation. Bella shared her concerns, Alice said her doctor didn't see any need to worry.

_Was she really going to the doctor? Was her doctor seeing what I saw? _

Quickly approaching, I wanted to make our first anniversary memorable. Money was tight, so we decided to keep it low key. She thought we were just going to go out to one of the nicer restaurants in town. I had other plans.

I left work at lunchtime to prepare the scene, our house. I had just a few short hours. After marinating the steaks, I set the table. I even straightened up the house a little. I had one thing in mind for the night - to make my wife enjoy herself.

Glancing at my watch for the umpteenth time, I finally decided to add the final touch. Starting in the kitchen, then proceeding to the bedroom, and ending in our master bathroom, I lit about a hundred votive candles. The night was going to be perfect.

But then the phone rang... And, I answered it. As I listened to the caller I sank onto our bed, gripping the phone tighter with each passing moment. After the call ended, all I could think about was how to break the news to Bella. I just stared at the phone still clutched in my hand.

I woke up this morning knowing exactly how my evening would go. Now the moment was here and I couldn't even think beyond a few minutes.

I didn't hear her enter the house. Standing in the bedroom doorway she said, "I'd say that I am looking forward to our anniversary but something tells me that someone may have just died."

_How do I tell her?_

"Bella." My voice cracked.

"Just tell me... Is it my mom? My dad?"

"Alice is..."

I couldn't finish telling her. Bella just broke down and cried out, "Alice, my baby sister is dead?"

Rushing to her, I pulled her to me and said, "No. Shhh Bella. She's just in the hospital."

She calmed down slightly and looked to me for an explanation.

"Your mom called and said that she collapsed. Her roommate was there, so she called 9-1-1. The tests showed that she had a mild heart attack."

"A heart attack? She's just 19," Bella said in disbelief.

"Your parents are on their way to Seattle now."

"I have to be there. We have to go. I need to be there for my family." She moved about the room frantically trying to figure out what to do. I took control of the situation by suggesting she pack a bag as I did the same. This calmed her down slightly. We blew out the candles and I cleaned up what was to be our dinner. We agreed to get something on the way.

Arriving at the hospital, we walked the maze of the building and made our way to Alice's room. Her parents were there. A nurse left as we entered. Bella was strong for her family. She brought a little more life into the room, a bit of happiness. Throughout our time in the tiny room, I held Bella's hand. I could tell when she struggled because her grip tightened.

After their parents left for a break, Bella stood a little closer to Alice. "How ya' holding up, sis?"

"You know..." Alice looked away from Bella. She immediately turned back and said, "You know, I am crazy." She circulated her finger near her ear in a mocking way.

"No, you're not," Bella said.

"I am. They're sending me to the looney bin."

"Alice, you're not crazy. You're just sick and need help."

"Help? How the hell can they help a crazy person," Alice screamed. "They want crazy, I'll show them crazy."

The mood shifted. A lone tear struggled to fall from Bella's eye.

"Bella, just leave. I don't want you here. Go." Alice turned her head away from us.

After a moment, Bella spoke. "Alice, you don't mean that."

"I do. Now go," Alice whispered.

We stood a little longer silently waiting for Alice to adjust her attitude.

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

Bella turned and started to walk out the door, our hands still grasped causing me to follow. As I stepped out of the room, I glanced back over my shoulder. Alice brought her knees to her chest and bowed her head as she silently cried.

Once out of sight, Bella faced me and I pulled her into a hug. I kissed the top of her head as she cried over her sister. I hated seeing her like this... seeing her sister like this. I didn't really know how to handle this type of situation, But I needed to be strong for Bella.

We joined her parents as they sat in the waiting room. They filled us in on the developments. Apparently, Alice had not been eating much on top of working out. She admitted to the doctors that she counted calories and on a typical day would eat about 400 calories and spend hours in the gym on campus. Her 5' 1" frame weighed 79 lbs.

_How anyone can function like that is beyond me._

From all the stress put on her body - lack of nutrients, excessive weight loss, and lack of care - her heart gave out. Luckily, her friend witnessed the moment. Had she not been there, we may have been at the funeral home instead, her doctor had informed her parents.

We had been in the hospital for quite some time and needed a break. The emotional drama of the situation drained us of our strength.

Before we left, Bella went to the bathroom. In the waiting room, I noticed a pad of paper and pen. Absentmindedly, I picked up the pen and began scribbling as I waited for her. When she returned, I glanced at what I had written then crumbled up the paper putting it in my pocket.

_I wish I could eat up your sadness._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Holding her hand, I led my wife to our car. I didn't know what to say or do. Neither one of us had ever dealt with this type of situation. Part of me felt like we should have recognized the signs of anorexia. But then, it had been months since we'd seen Alice. And if you don't see someone regularly, I'd come to realize it's hard to notice this type of drastic change... until it was too late.

_Why didn't her close friends recognize the symptoms?_

I wanted to blame someone. I wanted someone to fix her. I wanted her to be OK. But how can I expect Alice to be OK, if she herself is the very person that got her into this mess? And on top of that, how do I console my wife?

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Alice's situation is someone's reality. It has affected my family for the past several years. It's hard to witness and even harder knowing you try to help in every way imaginable but the efforts are in vain.**

**In this story, Alice battles with anorexia, one example of eating disorders. While this is a simple snapshot of some of the struggles over time, it is a serious problem. Some people don't survive (Karen Carpenter). There are many signs, some described in the story. **

**Do you know someone that may be anorexic or have an eating disorder problem? Do you think you have this problem? Don't wait. Seek help.**

**NEDA is an organization you can look into.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Thanks to my sisters - one for your blessing and allowing me to shed some light on this serious topic and to my other sister for your insight.**

**By the way, it has been requested of me to expand this story. I am considering, let me know your thoughts, questions, etc. If I do, it will be posted as a separate story.**

**~ Simba**


	16. Prompt 16

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 16  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

Bored.

I wait as Alice finishes with her client.

Magazines sit haphazardly on the table in front of me - Hairstyle, People, Architectural Digest, among many others.

I flip through, looking at various houses, gardens, and lavish home settings.

Intrigued.

I land on my ideal vision for a bedroom.

Alice approaches and says, "I see you found my bedroom."

Confused.

"Oh Bella, that's not _my _bedroom, but I was able to duplicate, albeit not exactly."

"How?"

"A little of this and a little of that from a few selected stores."

Jealous.

"Help me with my room, please?"

"Of course."

Satisfied.


	17. Prompt 17

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 17  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

Hand in hand, they were led to an intimate candlelit table. It was their 7th anniversary. They decided to indulge.

He ordered a bottle of wine, then their entrées. Flirtatious discussions during a delicious surf and turf meal was followed by mouth-watering dessert.

Bringing the fork to his wife, he watched intently as her luscious mouth accepted the chocolaty concoction.

"Mmmm," she moaned with delight.

As she chewed, he took a bite.

She watched him with smouldering eyes as his tongue licked a crumb off the corner of his lips.

The ride home escalated from gentle caresses to furious groping.


	18. Prompt 18

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 18  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

In the pitch black, my hand finds the edge of the air mattress. Patting the cold ground in various places, I search for the flashlight. After feeling my way through our articles of clothing, I find it.

In the strict confines of our tent, I stand awkwardly attempting to quietly make my way to the door. My hand moves along the side of the tent looking for the zipper. Moving it at a snails pace, I slowly open so I can step outside into the brisk air.

My futile attempts woke Edward.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked.

"I gotta pee."


	19. Prompt 19

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 19  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

You asked me to trust you.

Candle lights. Soft music in the background. Me, naked on black satin sheets.

Approaching, lust apparent in your eyes.

First my wrists, then ankles, are handcuffed to your four-poster bed.

A silk scarf now blinds me.

"Bella, just enjoy my touch." Those whispered words in my ear send shivers up my spine.

Hands find areas I never knew could elicit my sexual appetite.

I want more. I crave you.

After extensive foreplay, my desire for satisfaction is overwhelming.

Once I am allowed, it doesn't take me long before I am screaming your name.

Amazing!


	20. Prompt 20

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 20  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

You told me it could be done.

I didn't believe you.

But I finally gave into desire. I said, "Yes, I want the vampire life you lead."

We planned for the day of my change. Excuses regarding my disappearance were created.

When I came to, the secluded cabin had satellite TV. I was able to watch my favorite shows, specifically noticing the blood pumping through the actors veins.

I occasionally caught a glimpse of the news. Every year on the anniversary of my disappearance, I watched as the mysteries surrounding my abduction were discussed across the country, even the world.


	21. Prompt 21

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 21  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

We slowly walk through the museum. I enjoy watching her reactions at the various exhibits. We admire images of nature, people, and ...

"What the hell's that?"

_Isn't it obvious? _"A picture of ..."

"I know what it's a picture of, silly." She playfully slaps my arm. "But what does it mean? There is so much sadness, yet with a hint of color it shows triumph."

"That's what you see?" She nods, continuing to stare at the image. "Hmm." I bring my hand to my chin rubbing the short stubble. Of all the images, this picture elicited the most response from her.


	22. Prompt 22

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 22  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Renesmee  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

To my beautiful child:

You are growing up to become quite an amazing little girl.

Tomorrow you begin Kindergarten, and embark on an exciting and educational journey.

From the moment you were born, I tried to be the perfect mom, to do the right thing for you. I showed you right from wrong.

All I can hope is that you listened along the way.

Your laughter is infectious, your personality is amazing. Be who you are meant to be - a shining star.

Enjoy the ride. I'll always be with you, in your heart.

Love,

Mommy

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses

**A/N: I dedicate this one to my beautiful 'Little Miss'. She's only two, but I hope she will one day see that I tried to be the best parent I could be. It really is true - the love I have for my child is unlike any other love I've experienced. She is amazing. I love you, G. Love Mommy.**


	23. Prompt 23

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 23  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

.

.

I think I'm dreaming. "Is this really happening?"

"You said yes, so I guess it is." He's ecstatic.

"It's finally happening." I'm in disbelief.

"Yup, sure is." His smile reaches his eyes.

He takes my hand bringing it to his lips.

"We should tell our parents."

"Shall we call yours or mine."

"You mean they don't know?"

"Bella, this is _our_ news to share, not just mine."

"Oh. Right. Well, I guess let's call yours."

"OK." The speakerphone's on.

"Hello?" His Mom answers.

"Mom, Bella agreed to turn in our lottery ticket to accept our $213 million dollar prize."


	24. Prompt 24

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 24  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jasper/Emmett  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"Boys, dinner!" she called into the woods while standing on the porch.

"Be right there, Ma."

Snowy weather comes early in this part of the country. My brothers and I enjoyed one of the final days of summer. Today I played the Indian, while Jasper and Emmett dressed as Cowboys. I ran through the woods chasing them off my tribal property. They would occasionally gang up and chase me. I always led them to the river, jumping in feet first. They didn't follow my lead to avoid getting muddy.

My mother cringed when she saw me. "Edward! Go wash up!"


	25. Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 25  
>Pen Name: Simba<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Edward

~ POV ~

The whole family finally arrived, most are staying in hotels. The madness has begun. Tonight, the girls are working on the final touches for the wedding, so I won't see her until the dress rehearsal. Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day, so a night to myself doesn't sound like a bad idea. One of my final days as a single man, and I plan for it to be low key. Sounds pretty good to me.

I've told my brother, Emmett, not to worry about a bachelor party for me, but I suspect he and my best friend, Jasper, have something up their sleeve.

Sitting alone on the couch, I drink my Yeungling while flipping through the channels. Nothing captures my attention and I consider ordering a movie, and not your typical flick. I'm going to be married in two days and don't imagine I'll have this type of opportunity again. I could dive into my special collection, but I'm just not feeling Ginger Lynn tonight.

A knock on the door. Now I'm glad I won't be found with a compromising show on the TV. Since the girls are together, I briefly wonder if my buddy's have set me up. I can imagine them hiring sexy ladies to dress as cops to 'arrest' me and take me somewhere else. They are crazy fools and I wouldn't be surprised if something like that happened.

Looking through the peephole, I feel relief seeing Jasper on the other side staring right back at me. He holds up his arms to show he brought beer. I unlock the door, turn the knob and allow him to enter.

"You brought beer," I say, stating the obvious.

"And, seems I didn't need to seeing that you already have some."

"I'd share but I only have one left. However, I don't think we will drink all of yours tonight."

"Who said this was just for the two of us?" He gave me this look that said he knew more than he led on. I began to realize my evening was about to get interesting.

A few minutes later, we hear another knock. Emmett arrived, carrying a couple of Wal-Mart bags.

"You actually went grocery shopping?"

"Yes, you douche, we needed food for tonight."

"Alright guys, whats going on?"

"Nothing," they both said in unison.

_I'm in trouble._

Bella

~ POV ~

My roommate, Alice, and I are making final preparations for the Wedding. My mom left, rather mysteriously, claiming she left the iron on in her hotel room.

"_Seriously mom? You're leaving? Just call the hotel. They'll have someone check for you."_

"_No." She stated firmly. Then calmly said, "It would just be too embarrassing if I did. You ladies finish up here and I will see you soon."_

A little later, Rosalie feigns a headache.

"_Really, Rose? I have Excedrin, you can just take that."_

"_Uhm, well, thanks, but I just need to lay down."_

"_You can rest on my bed, I don't mind."_

_Alice chimed in, "Bella, give it a rest. If she wants to go, she can go."_

Their behaviors confuse me. And then Alice says she has to get a shower because she claims to have a hot date tonight.

I thought we were finalizing everything so I could have a relaxing day before the wedding. Looks like I will be doing it all myself. Whatever. I can handle it.

But after Alice exits the bathroom, she sees me still sitting at the table. "Bella, you stink, get a shower." Then she is gone, her door shut behind her. I slowly lift my arm to smell my armpits. I know, it's gross. But I really didn't think I smelled.

Knowing she always shares her honest thoughts, and because I could use a relaxing shower, I actually listen. I leave my pile of stuff on the table to work on in a little bit. As I turn off the water, I hear Alice's muffled voice through the walls, "She just cut off the water. Are you almost here?"

I have no idea what the heck is going on, but all this strange behavior is confusing. I decide I would ask her about it after I got dressed.

Several minutes later, I step out of my room only to find our place empty.

_Where is Alice? And why is the table cleaned off? And what's with the grocery bags on the counter?_

Edward

~ POV ~

Over the next half hour, my place fills with all my friends. Some bringing more beer. Others showing up to consume it. The music blares, so we barely hear the knock. Jacob, standing closest to the door, opens it and encourages two busty woman to enter. One is dressed in a white knee length lab coat and the other in hospital scrubs.

I glare at Jasper and Emmett. They just smile.

After the music is cut off, the girl resembling a doctor spoke up, "Is Edward Cullen in the room? I hear he has a fever. And we're hear to tend to him."

_This will be a long night._

Bella

~ POV ~

As I am walking around the kitchen, I am trying to put the pieces together. I glance in the fridge and notice champagne. While standing there feeling pretty dumb, I hear the front door open in the other room.

"Alice?"

No one responds, so I leave the kitchen and am surprised to not just see Alice, but also Rosalie, my mom, and many more of my friends begin filing into my place.

"Bella, your hair is in a towel, this will not do," Alice says.

"And, your outfit. Got to change." Rosalie holds up a bag and I assume my attire will be found in it.

An hour later, after Alice and Rosalie have their way with my hair, make-up and clothes, I walk out of my bedroom. My friends are chitchatting as they enjoy the various foods that appear, and sip on their champagne flutes.

"Thank you so much for coming." I say to all my family and friends. "Obviously, this is a surprise to me, and I have no idea what you have planned. Wait, Alice? Rose? Mom? What are we doing tonight?"

Alice skips over to me as she put a veil covered in condoms on my head. "Tonight, we are taking you out on the town and will end up at Heaven for a night filled with dancing."

_Dancing? I don't dance. This will be a long night!_

Edward

~ POV ~

My friends part, creating a path from the girls directly to me. They slowly walk towards my direction. The doctor holds her stethoscope and directs the nurse to grab a chair. There are some hoots and hollers, and then there is a chair. The nurse is stroking my chest as she encourages me to "sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

I try to protest, but that only spurs my friends on more. The nurse somehow loses her scrubs and wears a cute hot pink two piece. I feel slightly relieved because it shows her midriff, but covers the necessities more than your typical bikini. In other words, at least she isn't naked.

After the nurse straddles me for a few short moments, the doctor is ready to see me. She places her hand on the nurse, who quickly removes herself, then hurriedly moves out of the way. The doctor takes her stethoscope and really pretends to play doctor. She listens to my heart. She takes my pulse. And then she drops her white lab coat. And all she has on is a thong.

As much as I want to avoid this, I know that if I go along with it, she will be done sooner. So, I sit... still... and try to not look at the naked boobs... with nipple rings... that are inches from my face.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, I miss Bella, I can't wait to see Bella. Hurry up. I want to hear Bella's voice. I want Bella._

She gives me a lap dance. Being a male, of course I enjoy it. But I am glad it is over. Afterwards, she leans and whispers to my ear, "You're a cutie, and very lucky. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

The girls left, and the guys begin to disperse. I am confused why they are leaving too. Then Jasper said, "Get your wallet, let's go!"

_Where the heck are we going?_

Bella

~ POV ~

We walk in and all eyes immediately fall on me. I'm the one wearing the silly condom veil. They let me in for free. Alice immediately drags me to the dance floor. Rosalie joins us a few minutes later, handing me a Sex on the Beach, because she hopes on our honeymoon we can have sex... on the beach.

Various guys try to hit on me, all in good fun, because I have that large neon sign over my head that obviously states 'I love dancing, so join me' or the one that says, 'I'm getting married so hit on me.' One dances with me for a moment then wishes me luck on my marriage as he turns me over to the next guy in waiting. This continues through a couple of songs and Rosalie keeps my drink full. Eventually, I want a break. My feet hurt and I just want to sit down for a few minutes. I notice my current 'date' of the night glance over my shoulder. He seems to stutter as he said, "I guess my turns up, congratulations."

I turn around to find yet another man waiting his turn. He looks hot in his dark jeans and black top. I lunge at him and plant a huge drunken kiss on him.

_I'm so glad he is here!_

Edward

~ POV ~

We arrive at the club and pay our cover charge to enter. The music sent vibrations through me and I enjoy the beat. We make our way to the bar, each getting a beer. I notice a few of our friends on the dance floor. But when I see Rosalie walk to the bartender, who immediately hands her a drink, I begin to realize what is going on. She never sees us, but I watch as she walks towards the dance floor. Among the crowd, I manage to catch a glimpse of a veil. I know it is her. I hear my friends call for me to stop, to let her enjoy herself out there, but I couldn't. I feel drawn to her and have to see her face.

I cringe when I see some loser dancing with her. _Mine! _He isn't touching her, but he is enjoying himself a little too much. I stand and glare at him. I think he got the picture because he bends down and says something to her before leaving. Then my bride slowly turns towards me and beams. I can tell she is drunk, but I am glad she is enjoying herself, even though other males are involved. I really can't complain because of what happened in my apartment earlier tonight. But all I could think about is the fact that my beautiful girl stands in front of me.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi. Need a break?" She nods.

We leave the dance floor and find a sitting area. I sit first, pulling her onto my lap.

"You look cute, I love the condom veil."

"Ugh, Alice made me wear this. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same, but I think our friends had something to do with this?" I glance over and notice Alice hanging all over Jasper and Rosalie in a heated discussion with Emmett. Yes, I firmly believe they were all the masterminds of our surprise, yet joint, parties.

"Yeah, I think you are right."

We sit there, observing the crowd, avoiding our friends, and enjoying just being together.

"We have a couple of big days ahead of us." I move a stray hair from her face.

"Yes, we sure do."

I lean down my lips meeting hers. Her tongue enters and our kiss deepens. I hear Emmett's voice nearby as he yells, "Get a room." Luckily, he leaves us alone. I look back at Bella, who shrugs her shoulders.

"Bella, I am so glad you will soon be my wife."

"And I am so happy you will be my husband."

.

.

**A/N: I am so glad I participated in this exciting challenge. Thanks so much for Ooza and The Twilight Twenty Five!**


End file.
